Those Sweet Little Bits of Memory
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Chalant one shots. Ranging form K-T. One-shot 3: Who Doesn't Ship spitfire?
1. Birthday Scare

I've seen Dick/Babs and Spitfire one-shot stories, but never Chalant ones. So, I decided to write this. Basically, Zatanna and Robin knew each other first in the circus where Zatara worked as a magician, then knew each other before the Team because Zatara and Batman were both in the League.

The first one takes place in the Circus on Zatanna's birthday.

Rating: K

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Zatanna heard a knock on the door. Since her dad wasn't home, she went to answer it.

A figure wearing a black hood was at the door. "Give me your cake," the figure said.

_Oh no,_ Zatanna thought. _Its a burglar and he's here to steal my birthday cake!_ She didn't stop to think that burglars weren't six years old like her and shorter than her.

So, she screamed.

"What!" the 'burglar' yelled at here, and took the hood off. This time Zatanna recognized the voice. It was Dick's.

"Sorry about that," Zatanna said, softly. "I thought you were a burglar here to steal my cake."

"Its okay," Dick said. "I just came over to say Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," said Zatanna. "Cake?"

Dick grinned. "Sure."

* * *

The same thing happened to me on my birthday. Except for the fact that my friend Jason carried a water gun., as well as the hood.


	2. Changing Places

**Rating: K**

**I do not own Young Justice**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I had to type this out three times until it would work.**

* * *

"I don't know, Dick," Zatanna said. "I mean, what if Zatara finds out?"

"Relax, Z," Dick said . "Zatara's gonna be home late, and besides, we're both wearing bunny costumes."

Dick and Zatanna were trick-or-treating in Berlin, where the circus was stopping for the night. Dick thought it would be cool if he and Z changed places for the night, just for fun. Zatanna wasn't so sure.

"What if your mom finds out?" Zatanna asked.

"She's not here," Dick answered. "And dad's busy, so he won't even notice. Just tell him you want to sleep in your costume. He won't suspect a thing."

"Okay," said Zatanna, completely reassured.

* * *

John Grayson was (according to Zatanna) working on extremely complicated paperwork. He hardly looked up when 'Dick' entered.

"You hungry, kiddo?" he asked. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"No," 'Dick' replied. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay," John said. "Call me if you need anything, 'kay?"

"Okay," Zatanna replied.

As Zatanna was getting into bed, John entered the room. "Aren't you going to take your costume off, Dick?" he asked.

"Dad, can I please wear my costume in bed tonight?" Zatanna asked John, making her eyes big, blue and innocent. "Zatanna dared me to."

"If you're sure about it, sport," John Grayson answered.

"Thank you, daddy!"

* * *

Two hours later, John was still working, when he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he faced a very angry Zatara with Dick. Wait a sec. _Dick?_

"Where is Zatanna?" Zatara asked.

""What are you talking about?" John asked the fuming man. "And why is Dick with you? I put him to bed two hours ago."

"Exactly!" Zatara barked. "You did not put Richard to bed. You put Zatanna to bed instead. I suppose she went to sleep in her costume."

"She did," John answered, wondering if he was dreaming.

Zatanna was already awake; she had heard Zatara coming. "Hi dad," she greeted.

"Zatanna." Zatara looked relieved beyond words to see his daughter. "Do you know what a dangerous thing you might have done?"

"No daddy," Zatanna answered, looking out of her big, blue eyes.

"Let me explain," Zatara said. "What if John or I hadn't found out and he took you to preform as the Flying Graysons. You could have been severely injured, or even worse, dead."

"Silly dad," Zatanna said. "If you hadn't found out by morning, then I would have told Mr and Mrs Grayson. Or Dick would have told you."

That was all Dick and John heard, because Zatara and Zatanna left right at that moment.

"At least he didn't yell at us," Dick commented as he got into bed. "Much."

* * *

**I've done that, too. And believe it or not, I got away with it.**


	3. We Meet Again

"Master Dick, you have a visitor," Alfred said, entering Dick's room.

Dick's parents had died a month ago. He felt sad about it, but life could have been worse. At least he had Alfred and Bruce. If it hadn't been for them, he might have had to live on the streets. He knew that much.

Still, he missed the circus. He missed Mr Haly, the animals, especially the elephants and everyone there who had been like family to him. But there was one person he missed most of all; Zatanna.

He often wondered where Zatanna was, and if Zatara still preformed for the circus. He wondered if Zatanna missed him (he missed her, of course).

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Alfred at first.

"Master Dick...Master Dick."

His thoughts were interrupted. "Yes, Alfred?" he asked.

"You have a visitor waiting for you," Alfred repeated.

That didn't help. It was probably some rich guy who was Bruce's 'friend' and brought his snobby son over to play. He hated those kind of people.

At first he decided that he didn't want to go, and wouldn't. But Alfred kept standing there, meaning that he had to go. Dick followed the man out. And boy, was he glad he did.

Because standing there with Zatara and Bruce, was Zatanna. He had no idea how she knew he lived here.

And he didn't care.

* * *

**Guys, I need your help. I need, and I mean, NEED suggestions for more one shots.**


	4. Who Doesn't Ship Spitfire?

"Its so annoying," Zatanna remarked one day at the Cave.

"What's annoying?" Dick asked her, looking up from his book. They were the only ones at the Cave.

"Artemis and Wally," Zatanna replied. "Its obvious that they like each other, but neither will admit ir. What's worse, is that they start bickering like crazy."

"If only.." Dick started.

He and Zatanna looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dick asked.

"If what you're thinking is what is I'm thinking." Zatanna smirked.

"Then its a yes," Dick grinned. "We should totally set them up.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Zatanna asked. "Wally will run away, and Artemis will probably shoot us in the kneecap if we try something."

"Good point," Robin said. "All I cane see is that we somehow slap an inhibitor collar on Wally and steal Artemis' bow _and_ crossbow."

"And lock them in a closet?" Zatanna suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Zatanna said.

…

As Wally entered the cave, he was very surprised when a smoke bomb that _clearly_ belonged to Robin, exploded and put him to sleep.

He was even more surprised when he woke up in a closet and found that he was wearing an inhibitor collar that wouldn't come off.

What was the most surprising that Artemis was right next to him, looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"What happened?' he asked, not really wanting to know.

"Robin and Zatanna happened," Artemis replied darkly.

"They better look out," Wally said.

"For once, Baywatch," Artemis said. "You're talking sense.

…

I know I'm a bad author for not updating for so long, but in my defense, I couldn't help it. Anyway, I need ideas BADLY.

~Feelin'theAster \o/


End file.
